grannyfandomcom-20200222-history
Granny (character)
Not what you were looking for? See Granny (Disambiguation) Granny is the titular antagonist in Granny and the only enemy in the entire game. She keeps the Player locked inside of her house, and the Player must avoid Granny in order to solve the puzzles required to escape the house. The Player has 5 Days to escape the house (with a chance to have a bonus day on Easy or Normal). If Granny catches them, she will knock them out with her Bloody Bat, starting the next day back in the Starting Bedroom. Although on Day 5 (or Day 6 if the Painting is put together), if the Player gets caught, the player receives a Game Over screen. Granny can hear anything and everything in her house, and will go towards any noise, meaning that the Player has to remain cautious. Some items make more noise than others. The Player can get out of sight from Granny by hiding in Cabinets, Beds, and other areas that prevent her from seeing them. Granny is equipped with a seemingly endless supply of Bear Traps, which she will place down to try and catch the Player, making them focus more on where they are walking instead of looking for items. Granny's origin, and what she actually is, is never mentioned in-game. In both endings of the game, it is proved that Granny's house is in a dense forest, which means that she may be a demon or an entity. Her white (or red eyes if the Player is holding the Teddy) exclude the possibility of her being a human. Her relationship with Slendrina also proves that she is not a human. Granny may have killed a Previous Victim judging by several pieces of evidence throughout the house. For more information, go to the link above. Appearance Granny is represented as an ugly, scary, demented old woman who knocks out the Player every time she catches them. She has a long, dirty face, some gray hair, completely white eyes, bloody teeth, a dirty white dress and a Bloody Bat which she uses every time on the Player to knock them out. Behavior When the game starts, Granny will always start on the bloodstain in the center of the Basement. She will usually spend about a minute there (unless a noise is made to get her attention) and then Granny will move around the house randomly, looking in different rooms, searching for the Player. Granny can go to most places in the house, except for the tunnels. She will usually not wander into the Backyard or lower two floors of the Secret Area on her own. However, she will go there if a noise is made there, or she chases the Player there. Sometimes, she is known to wander out to the Backyard so be cautious. When wandering, Granny will walk at a slow pace on any difficulty but when she spots the Player or a noise is made, she will run at whatever speed depending on the difficulty. If Granny spots the Player, she will focus on finding the quickest way towards them, regardless of where the most recent noise was made. If any noises are made during this chase, Granny will investigate the most recent noise after the Player has hidden. She will always make a sound effect once she's finished investigating. Defending Against Granny When hit with a Tranquilizer Dart, Shotgun Bullet, or locked in the active Sauna, Granny will be knocked out for 2 minutes, 1 minute, 30 seconds or 15 seconds depending on the difficulty. After that, she will either respawn in the Living Room, Secret Area Middle Floor, Basement or Bedroom 2 but most likely in the Basement. When respawned, she will investigate the most recent noise made during the time she was knocked out. Relatives * Angeline, Slendrina's mother. ( Daughter ) * Slendrina (Deceased Granddaughter/Spirit) Spawning * On the Blood in the Basement. * Bedroom 2 next to the Static Table. * Living room in front of TV Table. * Secret Area Middle Floor opposite the Meat Room. Dialogue * "I seee you." * "Do you want to play Hide and Seeek? Heh heh heh." * "Where are youuu?" * *Croaky Laugh* * *Deep creepy laugh* * Do you want to play Hide and Seek? (Old version) * I just wanna play with you... (Old version) * Don't be afraid. (Old version) Granny (character) will always make a sound effect when she's finished investigating an area. She only says 'I see you' to presumably scare the Player into thinking that she is near and actually sees them. Trivia * If the player “does too good” (takes off the majority of locks on the Main Door within the first 2 days on Easy mode), Granny will place the Numbered Padlock on the Main Door. A message will appear to notify the player that Granny has done this. ** Initially, there was no warning message, and the only way to tell if this had happened was a random clunk sound. * If Granny spots the Player closing a Cabinet or going under a Bed, she will also attack them, with the latter using the alternate jumpscare animation. * Granny sometimes has trouble with opening and closing doors. Sometimes, it shuts before Granny can go inside, leading her to open it again. This triggers collision with the door, sending Granny flying backward ** This happens commonly with the door between the Dining Room and the Backyard and the door between the Baby Room and Jail being that those are the only doors that she can unlock. * Granny sometimes knocks things over and runs to the sound, thinking that the Player has made the sound. * Granny cannot get caught in her own Bear Traps, and she cannot trigger Bell Alarms. * If the Player is holding the Teddy, Granny will follow the Player like a magnet, and her eyes will turn red. When it is dropped, Granny will return to normal behavior shortly after. ** If the Teddy is placed in the crib in the Baby Room while Granny is awake, she will respawn in the Basement. * In Version 1.0, whenever Granny walked fast, her head would bob from front to back. ** This was changed in the next update and every update since. * Sometimes when making a noise to try and attract Granny to you, she doesn't not hear it despite the fact that she's supposed to hear EVERYTHING. Especially on Easy Mode, the Player will often have to drop an item multiple times to get her attention. Gallery RedEyeGranny.png|'Granny' with red eyes (v1.3.0)|link=Teddy GrannyThrownDownstairs.png|'Granny' after throwing the Player downstairs (v1.3.0)|link=Game Over GrannyJumpscare.png|'Granny' killing the Player (v1.3.0)|link=Game Over Granny Closeup.jpg|'Granny's' face in a glitch (v1.3.0)|link=Glitches images (38).jpg|'Granny' killing the Player by chopping the Player's head off with the Guillotine (v1.3.2)|link=Game Over GrannyGuillotineend.gif|Same but animated 748ED0F2-60A7-486E-B278-B97F97333B1B.jpeg|'Granny' on the Title Screen (pre v1.3.2) Crossbow.jpg|'Granny' after being knocked out with a Tranquilizer Dart.|link=Tranquilizer Darts FewHalfHawaiianmonkseal-max-1mb.gif|The alternate jumpscare, when Granny catches the Player under a Bed|link=Bed EcstaticVictoriousEelelephant-max-1mb.gif|'Granny' hitting the Player with her Bloody Bat 036D6045-8902-464D-A117-34273CF8CE17.png|'Granny', Slendrina and the Teddy in the Secret Ending Logo.png|Granny in Game logo Category:Important Pages Category:Characters